Your Guardian Angel
by Azuzziken
Summary: Songfic inspired by the song "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Godot visits someone at the cemetery and thinks about what he has done with his life. Mia x Diego ONE-SHOT. 1-2 and T&T spoilers warning. R&R!


**Umm...Hi ^^! So, here's my first attempt writing in English, I hope it doesn't have too many mistakes... It'd be very nice of you if you pointed out any of them in your reviews, but I hope you guys don't flame me either ó_ò Er...Now I feel afraid to continue...**

**So let's just say, enjoy your reading! ^^**

* * *

He stepped down the corridor between the graves in the cemetery. In his hands, a bunch of white roses trembled with every one of his paces. In the midst of snowy petals there laid a single red rose, but his visor didn't allow him to perceive it. Godot turned left as he was approaching his destination: A modest niche with the name 'Mia Fey' written on it. He kneeled before it to remove the dirt upon the small piece of glass that covered a photograph. She was smiling, as she thanked him the visit.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face _

_I can't replace_

He remembered the day that picture had been taken. It was the first day she had smiled since the case involving Terry Fawles. After that first trial, she took a week off which surely was spent on her apartment's couch. She had never told him, but he was sure she did. The day she came back to work she still had awful dark circles under her eyes, and wasn't even wearing make-up in an attempt to hide them. He had burst into her Kitten's office and found her sleeping upon her desk. He had approached to her and noticed her cheeks were still half-wet from crying. After a moment, she suddenly woke up to meet his face just a few inches away. She blushed and moved back quickly, asking "What are you doing here?" . He smirked, watching her chest moving up and down with her breathing.

"I brought you one of my special blends" he answered, his expression without changes. "You look weary, Kitten. Maybe you should ask for another week of vacation" He said, handing her one of the mugs he had brought with him. She took it and sipped carefully. "It's good" she said quietly, placing the mug on the desk. "Thank you, Diego"…

He had secretly taken the picture with his cell phone when she said that to him, and was his favorite picture of Mia out of the ones he had. A few months later he had abandoned her against his will, tied down to a bed by the poison he had drunk. When he finally woke up, Mia was gone. She had been murdered, and he hadn't even noticed. He had let her down in the worst moment. And she had left him.

_And now that I'm strong I can figure out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one…_

The last time he saw her, she was being channeled by her cousin Pearl. And despite the unfitting clothes and the hair, she was the same Mia he remembered. Just for a second it was like she had never been gone. As if all the things they had done together -the embraces and the kisses they shared and the long nights before the trials, the two of them alone within the smell of strong coffee- were so recent that he could still feel the touch of her silky hair beneath his fingers. Before Mia, he had never known a woman who could make him feel the way she did, as if any other person in the world was rough and simple when being compared to her Kitten. Her smile was the light he needed to find his way in the darkness.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

It was all his fault. He should have never chased Dahlia Hawthorne. He was caught in her trap, and suddenly, five years of his life had been blown away in a sip. The world he knew would never come back since Mia had taken it with her. And it was again his fault.

When he woke up, there was one thing he did not recognize as his in the 'personal belongings' the hospital gave back to him. It was a small diary. When he first opened it, he identified Mia's handwriting. It was a journal she wrote him every time she visited the hospital. The last entry was etched on his memory.

"_Good evening, Diego._

_I haven't __visited you for a long time, I'm sorry about that. The reason is I have been very busy since Nick started working in my office. He's a great lawyer, but he still needs a lot of help. I'm happy having him around, he's very nice, and reminds me of Maya in some ways. I think they two would make a nice couple if they eventually met. Do you think I should introduce him my sister? I think it would be funny to the four of us spending time together. _

_Anyway, today I feel so stressed. Last night I received a call from White again. He found out about you, and is threatening me to tell the media Dahlia couldn't manage to kill you. You know the consequences that i__t would bring better than me, but Dahlia could even get released from prison if that happened. I'm kind of scared, Diego. What should I do?_

_Well, I don't think I should worry you with this kind of things. Actually, it will all be over when you recover, so there's no need to constantly think about that man. I can't stand him. So, let's forget about that, huh? I have to leave now, because when I was on my way to the hospital I remembered I had to meet Maya tonight. I'm going to give her the statue with the documents inside, in order for her to take them to Kurain and keep them safer than I can. I guess I'll be leaving now, or I'll be late. I will visit you tomorrow, I promise. Love you so much._

_Mia."_

Godot removed the old flowers from the vase attached to the niche, and put the new bunch inside it. After that, he headed to the fountain and filled a small watering can. He went back to Mia's place with it and watered the new flowers so that they would last longer. He had never given her flowers, but this had become a habit lately. He even grew them himself, and dedicated time to read about botany in his spare time. Now he was good at it, but his first attempt would have ended in a disaster if Mia had not helped him. In return, he gave that plant to her, and because of the diary he knew she took away the plant with her when she opened her own law firm. He was sure about his Charley couldn't survive with stupid Trite taking care of it. Actually, he didn't even know if it was still alive. After all, he didn't know whether Charley was still alive when Mia died. Maybe it had been too long, and the world had no place for Charley anymore; as it had no place for him either. He stood up, removed the dirt out of his knees and started to walk away from Mia's grave.

_Seasons are changing _

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling, all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one…._

Godot took a seat at the end of the coach. There were few people on the train, but most of the people sat on the front part. He didn't like having strangers around. Most of them would think of him as a suspicious-looking person, his white hair and his visor unfitting with a well-built body, typical of a young man- what he really was. He didn't look outside the window as most of people used to do. Dusk usually brought with itself that kind of light shaded in red, and made things nearly impossible to be seen. He spent most of his time staring at the floor and thinking about Mia and her sister Maya Fey. Had he really wanted to protect her or were his actions only the consequences of craving revenge? He really did not know. He tilted up his head and brushed his hair with his hand. He needed some coffee.

Luckily, he was only a stop away from his. He got off the train and made his way home. He entered the building and took the elevator. For his surprise, there was somebody there when he reached his floor. It was a feminine figure dressed in light purple clothes, light brown hair tied in a pretzel-like bun, and constantly biting her thumb while ringing the bell to his apartment. He stepped out of the elevator.

"Miss Fey?" Diego asked. The young girl turned back and smiled happily: "Mr. Armando! I didn't know you were not at home!" she said. He chuckled. "Let's go inside then".

Just the mere act of opening the door to his house filled Pearl's senses with coffee. That strong smell was nearly everywhere. She didn't know how his neighbors could be used to it. She followed Mr. Armando to the living room and waited there while he prepared some coffee. She had politely rejected his offer, since she didn't really like it. When Mr. Armando came back, he was holding a white mug, similar to the ones he used to have during court. He took a sip and seated casually next to her.

"So, what does this young lady need me for, Ms. Fey?" he asked. "I have come here in Mystic Mia's name", she answered. He nearly choked with his drink. Not because of that 'Mystic' thing Pearl always attached to any of the Feys's names, but because of hearing from Mia at a day like that. Was she…?

"What do you mean, Ms. Fey?" He tried to remain cold as usual. "Do you have something to tell me for her, maybe?" He tried to avoid the idea that was forming inside his head. Was she really..?

"Actually not, I'm sorry" Pearl said. She was biting her thumb again. "But yesterday I contacted her, and she asked me to come down to your house if possible. She wanted to talk to you". She stopped, waiting for a reaction.

Diego tightened his grip around the mug. He felt nervous as ever. "Ok. Go ahead then.", he managed to say. "Do you need me to leave or..?"

There she was.

'_Cause you're my, you're my_

_My true love_

_My whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away..._

She did not say a word yet, but it was _her. _She headed her hands behind Diego's nape, and easily unclasped the visor covering most of his face. She carefully removed and put it away from them. She caressed his cheek. "You shouldn't cry on a day like this, Diego".

He covered her hand with his own. It was definitely her hand, despite it was not her body. She really was not her, but nobody else knew how to move him to the point of tears. He looked up and damned his useless eyes once more. Suddenly, he pulled her against himself, holding her in an embrace he didn't want to break for any reason in the world.

'_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't throw that away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay_

_**STAY**_

Mia couldn't help but returning the embrace to him. She also wanted to cry. She had not been strong enough to put that demoness away from their lives, and those were the results.

"I'm…sorry…" she murmured. She unhid her head from Diego's shoulder. "I'm sorry…for all of this…" she couldn't continue without releasing a tear. "You can't blame yourself for everything that happened. I made mistakes too, and I have to pay for them myself, but not you. It's not your fault, Diego." Mia pulled a bit away from the embrace and cupped his face between her hands. "Furthermore…As you always told me…_The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over"._

_**Push me as you will **_

_**Use my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I know I'll be OK**_

_**Though my skies are turning grey**_

She smiled. He couldn't see it, but he knew. Her Kitten would always smile when she could feel superior to him. He leaned over her and shared the first kiss both of them had received in years.

"_Happy birthday, Diego"_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**__._


End file.
